Cinta Anak Jaman Sekarang
by the babykyu kyu
Summary: judul am cerita gx nyambung tentang persahabatan pekerjaan dan cinta yng sangat somvlak! ff ini berisikan pikiran saya dan dua curut Tari dan Biyan yang sangat tak terduga sehingga terciptalah ff yng sangat absurd dan gaje ini. tolong jangan bash para tokoh krna ini hnya selingan dan hiburan semata terima kasih


**CINTA ANAK ZAMAN SEKARANG**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, OC ( Park Yesi, Song Tari, Kim Yumi)**

 **Pair: dapatkan di dalam cerita**

 **Genre: friendship, romance, humor, stright**

 **Rate: T**

Annyeong aq balik bawa ff selingan...

Ini hanya untk hiburan...

Hehehehe

Ff yng sangat gaje atas pikiran nista saya dengan Tari dan Biyan

Jdi jngan di masukin ke hati okey...

pagi yang cerah dengan suara kicauan burung yang menandakan bahwa cuaca begitu cerah, bau harum dari bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di sekitar pekarangan rumah sederhana yang membuatnya nampak indah dan asri, hawa yang begitu sejuk membuat sebagian orang malas untuk beranjak dari kasur hangat mereka. Begitu juga yang sedang di lakukan seorang yeoja manis yang masih bergelung dengan nyaman di balik selimut hangatnya. Damai sekali melihat yeoja manis yang bernama Park Yesi yang masih bergelung nikmat itu seperti tak ada beban yang di tanggung

"BRAK!" Namun kedamaian itu tergantikan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras oleh Yeoja cantik bernama Song Tari

"Yesi! Ini udah siang! Mau sampai jam berapa kamu tidur?!" teriak Tari dengan nyaring karena kesal melihat sahabatnya Yesi masih enak-enakan tidur padahal hari sudah siang dan hampir waktunya cafe yang mereka kelola untuk buka. Yesi hanya menggeliat sebentar lalu menarik selimutnya sehingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya

"grrrrrrrrr" Tari menggeram dengan wajah yang begitu kesal dan tingkat kekesalan yang sudah di ubun-ubun Tari dengan kuat menarik selimut yesi sehingga terlepas dan membuat isi gulungan selimut itu jatuh dari atas kasur.

"BRUK!" "AKH!" dan terdengarlah suara yesi yang tubuhnya mencium lantai dingin dengan penuh cinta. Tari yang melihat Yesi ada sedikit rasa iba dan bersalah namun rasa kesal yang begitu mendominasi

"Tari...sakit tau!" omel Yesi dengan wajah yang setengah mengantuk dan mata terpejam, Tari cekikikan melihat polah Yesi yang absurd sekali.

"siapa suruh tidur kayak kerbau! Kamu gak lihat ini sudah jam berapa?!" tunjuk Tari pada jam dinding di kamar Yesi.

"ya ampun Tar... ini masih pagi..." jawab Yesi yang mulai menarik selimut lagi

"pagi-pagi dengkulmu amblek! Ini udah jam 8 Yesi! Kita harus buka cafe awal," ujar Tari sambil berusaha menarik selimut Yesi lagi, namun Yesi masih berusaha mempertahankan selimutnya sehingga terajadilah aksi tarik menarik selimut antara Yesi dan juga Tari

"Yesi bangun! Kamu ingat gak, hari ini Kyuhyun Sunbaenim bakalan datang." Ujar Tari yang masih berusaha menarik selimut Yesi, sedang Yesi yang mendengar nama Kyuhyun langsung membuka mata selebar mungkin.

"terus apa hubungannya cafe buka awal dengan Kyuhyun sunbae yang datang ke cafe?" tanya Yesi bingung, Tari Cuma bisa nepok jidat lebarnya

"kamu gak tau ya?"tanya Tari

"Tau apaan?" tanya Yesi balik gara-gara bingung

"aish percuma ngomong sama orang lemot kayak kamu,pokok sekarang kamu harus bangun!" bentak Tari

"kalau sampek gak bangun liat aja!" lanjut Tari dengan nada mengancam. Yesi jadi menrinding mendengar ancaman Tari, dengan segera Yesi bangun dan membereskan kasur langsung ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap sebelum Tari benar-benar melakukan ancamannya yang Yesi juga tak tahu apa yang bakalan Tari lakukan. Tapi dari pada cari perkara dengan Tari sekarang Yesi menuruti saja yang di perintahkan Tari.

Di meja makan sudah duduk Tari dengan senyum termanisnya, Yesi jadi curiga pasti ada apa-apanya itu

"kenapa Tar? Senyum kayak orang idiot aja." Ujar Yesi yang membuatTari merubah raut wajahnya dari senyum menjadi facepalm, Yesi jadi semakin yakin kalau ada apa-apanya. Yesi mendudukan diri di samping Tari, kemudian wajahnya jadi bingung

"nih meja kok kosong sih? Kamu gak buat sarapan ya Tar?" tanya Yesi dengan wajah yang masih bingung, Tari langsung menatap Yesi kemudian tersenyum lagi

"gak." Jawab Tari dengan watadosnya, giliran Yesi pasang wajah stoick

"bilang aja kalau mau nyuruh aku yang masak." Dumel Yesi yang sudah tahu modus Tari. Tanpa banyak kata-kata Yesi langsung ke pantri masak, menyiapkan sarapan semakin kesallah Yesi di buat Tari. Sudah tadi di paksa bangun dan bilang sudah siang, padahal waktu masih jam setengah 7 pagi yang artinya masih ada waktu satu jam untuk membuka cafe, dan semakin kesel dengan modus Tari yang ketahuan. Selesai dengan urusan memasaknya Yesi kembali ke meja makan dengan membawa dua piring yang berisikan nasi goreng plus telor ceplok, Tari yang melihat Yesi langsung sumringah

"waaahhh Yesi emang pinter masak deh." Rayu Tari. Yesi mutar bola matanya malas

"kalo aku gak pinter masak gak mungkin aku jadi chef di cafe kita." Jawab Yesi malas

"hehehehehehehe" Tari Cuma cengengesan aja

Sarapan berakhir dengan Tari yang harus mencuci piring, sedangkan Yesi duduk santai di meja makan menikmati kopi paginya. Tari selesai dengan urusannya kemudian menyusul Yesi dengan segelas teh di tangannya.

"dan sekarang kita hanya bersantai begini?" tanya Yesi

"sebentar lagi kita buka cafenya..." jawab Tari

"tch" Yesi hanya mendecis

"oiya Yes kemaren ada yeoja yang mengajukan lamaran di cafe." Ujar Tari membuka percakapan

"terus dia mau ngawinin Cafe kita gitu?" Tari cengo denger pertanyaan Yesi "apa dia mau nikahin salah satu diantara kita?" Tari makin cengo " kamu aja Tar aku gak minat untuk nikah sekarang." Lanjut Yesi dengan kalimat lanturannya

' _nih anak otaknya ketuker ama lantai ya?'_ pikir Tari. Yesi yang melihat Tari masih cengo jadi heran

"kamu kenapa Tar? Jadi kayak orang idiot." Tari yang mendengar omongan Yesi barusan langsung naik pitam

"KAMU YANG KENAPA?! EMANG ADA GITU ORANG NIKAHIN CAFE! KAMU KIRA AKU KELAINAN APA HARUS NIKAH SAMA CEWEK!" teriak Tari yang konta membuat Yesi langsung menutup telinga plus langsung mejauh dari Tari,

"hah hah hah"Tari terengah-engah setelah mengeluarkan kekesalannya

"gak usak pke acara teriak-teriak juga kali,,,"ujar Yesi dengan lirih, Tari sudah mengatur emosinya

"kamu juga sih,,, bikin emosi terus. Maksud aku itu kemarin ada yeoja yang ngelamar pekerjaan di cafe kita, kebetulan witers kurang si Sooyoung kemaren mengundurkan diri karena harus ikut suaminya." Tari menjelaskan semuanya, Yesi menggut-manggut aja.

"kamus udah liat keahlian dia atau kemampuan dia apa?" tanya Yesi

"sudah,Cuma aku juga butuh pendapat kamu, cafe itu kan kita bangun bersama jadi aku juga butuh pendapatmu." Jawab Tari yang membuat Yesi tersenyum dengan lembut. Ini yang di suka dari Tari walaupun dia di bagian menejer dia tak pernah sekalipun lupa untuk meminta pendapat dari Yesi

"kita lihat dulu kinerja dia bagaimana, anggap saja dia masih Trinee." Jawab Yesi, Tari manggut-manggut. Yesi melihat jam tangannya kemudian beranjak

"oke kita mulai dari sekarang! Waktunya cafe buka."Yesi pergi kedapur meninggalkan Tari yang masih menikmati teh hangatnya, kemudian mengikuti langkah Yesi setelah tehnya habis.

tbc


End file.
